The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device including rotatable award indicators.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices such as slot machines and video poker machines that provide as much enjoyment, entertainment and excitement as possible to players. Providing interesting and exciting primary games and secondary games in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement. Another way to enhance a player's enjoyment, entertainment and excitement with a gaming device is by including lights, sounds or other visual or audio or audio-visual effects in the gaming machines.
Some known gaming devices use mechanical devices such as reels or wheels to enhance the attraction of the machines to players and also to enhance the player's game playing experience. These mechanical devices enable a player to see and play a physical representation of a game or a portion of a game, which increases the player's enjoyment of the game.
Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new and different mechanical devices in conjunction with gaming devices.